


No

by Ramc95



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Natasha Romanov / Omega Bruce Banner, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha T'Challa (Marvel), Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Bruce Banner, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95
Summary: Se sentía sucio. No podía creer que su amiga lo había hecho





	No

[Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/233665882-no)

El era un Omega. Claro que sabía pero no creyó que su amiga de toda la vida estubiera obsesionada con el.

* * *

Claro que no, eso es lo último que uno pensaría de un amigo.

* * *

Su lazo de amistad era fuerte claro esra, desde que se conoció en primer año y fue defendido por aquella pelirroja que luego de años se presentó como alfa.

* * *

Al tiempo que fueron creciendo ella se hizo más posesiva con "su amigo"

* * *

Incluyeron a la familia a algunos chicos más aunque al principio los alfas eran siempre vigilados por ella. Steve, Clint, T'Chala, Thor, Stephen.

* * *

Aunque con los omegas no. Tony, James, Falcón y Loki. Ellos también estaban protegidos.

* * *

Bueno a medida que creían su familia se fue fortificado todo iba bien hasta que le contó lo que le había susedido.

* * *

Y eso fue la llama que encendió la mecha de la Alfa.

* * *

—Hoy recibí mi primer beso— soltó a su amiga, cualquier amigo espera un enora buena pero lo que recibió fue la molestia de ella y todos se dieron cuenta de ello.

* * *

Hemos recibido las felicitaciones de sus amigos menos de ella.  
Se sintió triste y no quería que la amistad de toda una vida se rompiera por su primer beso. 

* * *

Aquí dejo la portada  
Espero que les guste


End file.
